Moonlit Shadows
by ILoveMiroku
Summary: Moving to a new school, meeting new people, getting into trouble, falling all over again for her bf, going to moonlit meetings in the dead of night, oh and did I mention her brothers a pyromaniac? R&R Ppl THX! I dont own the KH/FF characters only my own.
1. Chapter 1: Lunar Gates

Walking through the dark house my head hung low I sighed sadly, I hated what tomorrows sun would bring. Moving down the hall I came to a stop in front of my brothers' room; once so full of things, so welcome, so cheerful, so full of memories and now it was so empty, so cold. I moved into the room, looking around as I did, I couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago the room had been so full of life and now it seemed so dead. I walked around the room looking at the walls where there had once been posters hanging, along with about a hundred other things that ranged as far as pictures of friends to something as simple as a movie ticket that reminded him of a past time.

Stopping beside his bed I sat down on it with a large sigh, I picked up his Mickey stuffy I'd gotten him last Christmas and cradled it in my arms. I didn't want him to go. I hated that he was leaving but how was I supposed to stop him? I was so proud that he was accepted but I just wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

A noise at the door caused me to look up, there in front of me was Axel standing in the doorway for his room.

"Hey, been looking for you." He replied softly. "Was wondering if you were hungry, bunch of us are going out for breakfast and I thought you'd like to come."

I bowed my head, no longer wanting to look at him. My clench on the stuffy tightened as I turned away from him, now facing the other direction. I knew he hated when I did this but I couldn't bare to look at him, each time I did I couldn't help but burst into tears and since today was our last day together it was even worse.

Moving from the doorway he walked around the other side of the bed and took a seat beside me. "Hey," He responded pulling me in close to me. "I'm not gone that long, I'll be back before you know it. Plus I'll write to you all the time, and invite you down to visit."

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I promise." He answered.

The next morning I awoke in our reck-room on the couch leaning against Axel. Zexion was to the left of me, his hand was clutched tightly to my own and his head was on my lap as he still deeply dreamed. Everyone else was spread all over the room on the couches, chairs, floor and one was even on the pool table. His name was Luxord, but he likes his alcohol a lot... I mean A LOT! So this was no surprise to find him passed out in weird spots and positions the next morning.

Yawning I looked down at Zexion and began to play with his hair, "He's so cute when he's sleeping..." I whispered to myself.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping?" He whispered back.

I felt my face go a crimson red as I watched him open his eyes and grin at me.

"Oh your awake..." I said embarrassed that once more he'd heard my thoughts whispered.

He only grinned and watched me slowly before out-stretching his arm around the back of my neck and pulling my head down low enough to give me a kiss.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" A voice replied.

Looking over I realized my brother had awoken and was now staring at the two of us. "Oh, sorry Ax." I responded blushing.

He only laughed as he stood up causing the blankets to fall on Roxas who was sleeping on the floor in front of him, causing him to awake as well.

"Ah Axel!" He cried frantically flinging the blankets off his face.

"Sorry Rox." Axel laughed as he walked towards the bathroom.

Roxas sat up and yawned along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Larxene, whom had all been woken up by Roxas' yelling.

"What the hell Roxas, can't you keep your big mouth closed long enough for me to get my beauty sleep? I mean I know its hard but come on!" Larxene ranted waving her arms in the air angrily.

I laughed at the sight considering this normally happened every time they all slept over at our house.

Zexion sat up and headed toward the now vacant bathroom as Axel took his seat beside me.

"Shit Larxene's awake?" He groaned only to receive a dark glare from her. "I mean yay Larxene's awake!" He replied trying to sound happy about it.

Larxene gave a soul-shattering glare at Axel before being to rant at him on how he should show more respect to her.

I took this chance to get up off the couch and sneak over to the bathroom door.

I knocked softly on it, "Zex its me.." I whispered.

The door instantly opened but only enough for me to slip in and then it closed quickly again.

Once inside the yelling in the other room could only be heard as a muffle. Zexion set me up on the counter and we began to kiss.

Everyone but Luxord was awake now and of course like always Demyx was the first to realize Zexion and I weren't in the room.

"Saix, where's Zexy and Ash?" He questioned staring at the blue haired teen.

Before Saix could even get the words out of his mouth Axel was up off the couch and pounding on the bathroom door. "Open the door you two, I know your both in there!" He obviously heard noises coming from the other side of the door, but considering he had the knack for over exaggerating situations he began pounding on the door harder screaming, "Zexion get your hands off my sister you perverted little freak!"

As always the door to the bathroom flung open and Zexion stepped out. I quickly slipped past the two of them as they stood glaring at each other angrily before breaking into an argument, which would soon be followed by Zexion tackling Axel to the ground for making short jokes.

Walking back to the couch I sat down with a huff.

"Sowwy Ash." Demyx whimpered giving me a tear filled puppy eyed look.

"Aww, it's ok Dem." I said rubbing his head.

With that he sprung towards me, hugging me around the waist and making little noises showing me he was grateful for me once again forgiving him for causing trouble. He stayed in this position until a set of footsteps could be heard at the top of the stairs.

"Kids breakfast is ready." They called.

Axel instantly stopped fighting Zexion and stood up. He waited there uncalmly watching as Larxene, Xigbar, and Luxard, who awoke at the very mention of food, were also standing.

At once they all dashed for the stairs almost trampling each other.

"Move it you losers." Larxene screamed.

"Get out of my way you old hag!" Axel bellowed as the two attacked each other.

Xigbar, who thought he'd be clever and use the two as a stepping-stone, climbed on top of them and leapt for the stairs just beyond them. Only to be grabbed and ripped back by Axel and Larxene.

That only left Luxord, who was still currently drunk, to slip past them while the three faught each other and forgot about him. Like always he reached the top first and did his drunken victory dance at the top, which only further angered them and caused them to fight harder to get there.

The rest of us sat watching for only a minute before Demyx stood up excitedly. "Common Puppy! Let's go get food!" He squealed ripping on the side of Saix's boxers, who was fighting to keep them from falling.

Xemnas, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen and Marluxia all got up calmly and walked up the second set of stairs that led upstairs. They were closely followed by Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Saix and Demyx.

Which only left me and Zexion to ourselves. Walking over to him I took his hand in mine as we slowly made our way up the stairs. When we finally did arrive we stood at the back of the line waiting.

It basically went in this order; Luxard, Xemnas, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen, Marluxia, my father who was blocking the stove from the pyromaniac known as his son Axel, Axel Saix, Demyx, Xigbar, Larxene, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, and finally Zexion and myself.

Knowing what was going to happen, I picked up an extra plate.

"Why do you have two plates Ash?" Xion asked seeming very curious.

"Just watch." I replied pointing to the front of the line.

Just as always Larxene and Xigbar started fighting over the food and accidentally hit Demyx with enough force to cause him to drop his plate full of food on the floor. This caused him to wail in pain and then burst into tears as he clutched Saix, who was now glaring at Larxene and Xigbar angrily. Luxard, who was always in a giving mood when drunk, then proceeded to give up his first place spot to Xemnas, and his plate full of food to Demyx. Who immediately stopped crying and took the plate gratefully. Luxard then proceeded to the end of the line where I handed him a new plate.

"Wow, how'd you know that was going to happen?" Xion gasped.

"Happens every time everyone's over." I answered as we moved closer to the food.

Once everyone had gotten their fill of food and gotten rid of all their dishes, we all went off and changed into our clothes. We then all proceeded outside, thanking my parents as we passed.

We all stood around waiting for my parents to come out. Axel who had been relatively calm and excited about leaving now looked nervous and sad.

The grip of my hand tightened on Zexions as Axel followed by Xemnas, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen, Larxene, Luxard and Saix, all made their rounds saying goodbye to the rest of us.

After a few minutes I had said goodbye and a hug to everyone accept Axel. Instead he pulled me aside for a short walk. We ended up going to the tree house our parents, Axel and our friends built for us.

Walking up the long set of stairs we were quiet. When we arrived to the top of the tree house we walked around to the far outside part and sat, legs dangling at the railing. We were quiet for what seemed like a long time before Axel spoke.

"I remember the day we decided to build this place, you were only ten years old. Me and the guys designed the whole thing and showed dad the blueprints. Dad and mom talked about it for a few days and they told us it was a great idea. Mom agreed to take you out for the whole day if we'd help dad build it." Axel said looking off into the distance. "When mom had brought you home she told you there was a surprise for you out in the forest. You ran straight here and began to cry when you saw it. You didn't have to say anything, Dad knew you loved it and gave you a big hug. You then ran around giving everyone a hug and when you got to me you didn't want to let go." Axel looked over at me with a sad smile on his face. "We slept out here every single night during that summer, until mom and dad banned us from it cause it was getting to cold." He began to fidget before taking in a deep shaky breath. "I'm gunna miss you Ash." He replied wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in close.

"I'm going to miss you to Axel." I responded nuzzling into him.

We were quiet for only a minute or two before Axel reached in his pocket and pulled out his lighter. "I want you to have this." He retorted with absolute determination in his voice as he placed it in my hand and closed it tightly around the contents.

"A-Axel this is your lucky lighter. I can't accept this." I gasped trying to hand it back.

"It is but it's also the lighter you gave me, my first metal lighter." He answered smiling now. "Think of it as a little reminder of me, when you get to University give it back but for now hopefully it'll bring you the luck it brought me and keep you safe."

Looking at it I quickly closed my hand and hugged him tight. "Thank you..." I whispered.

He only smiled and hugged me tighter.

Zexion came walking up beside us and stood there quietly waiting for us to finish, not wanting to rush us. "Axel." He said when we'd finished. "Their waiting for you back at the house."

Axel nodded and we both stood up, we hugged each other one more time and Axel whispered 'I love you Ash' in my ear before letting go and walking away.

Staring at Zexion I could feel the tears running down my face, he pulled me into him as I began to sob into his chest. Holding me tight, he rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth in his arms. This would be the last time I'd see my brother for what seemed like a life time...

One Year Later...

The alarm went off in my room signalling it was time for me to get up. Rolling over I was greeted by a sleeping Zexion.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping..." I whispered to myself.

"You are to..." He replied back grinning without even opening his eyes.

I smiled knowing I was blushing like crazy, kissing him I pulled the blankets off of myself and slid out of bed.

Leaving the room I quickly went to the washroom and then peeked in the spare bedroom to find Demyx reading on the bed.

"Morning Dem. "I said waving to him.

"Morning Ash." He cried back happily waving.

Walking downstairs I entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard I went to the fridge and pored myself a glass of milk. I drank it slowly as I walked over to the table where I had seen letters sitting when I had came in. Realizing they were for us I grabbed all three, finished my milk and ran back upstairs to the others.

The three of us sat together on my bed opening each of our own letters and took turns reading it aloud.

"Dear Ashley, We have received your application and reasoning's to why you would like to attend our University." I read first.

"After much consideration we have come to a decision.." Demyx continued.

"We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance, and welcome you to our University. Classes start Sept 4th but you are able to move in as soon as you'd like. Sincerely yours the University of Lunar Gate." Zexion finished.

The three of us sat there looking at each other before, I turned and sprung at Zexion giving him a tight hug. I then turned to do the same to Demyx but instead was almost tackled off the bed by him in a hug.

Dropping onto our backs, started to laugh and I cuddled up to Zexion as we began to drift back into a pleasant sleep, Demyx was curled up at the end of the bed. Feeling my eyes grow heavy I gave into my bodies' temptation and drifted off. Tomorrow it was off to Lunar Gates University...


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

The sound of a phone ringing was the thing to bring me out of a peaceful dream

The sound of a phone ringing was the thing to bring me out of a peaceful dream. I rolled over to see people standing in the doorway watching me. I quickly sat up, fixing my hair and whipping any signs of sleep from my face.

"Finally your awake." The pink haired teen replied closing his cell and sliding it in his pocket.

"You're an asshole." Zexion groaned rolling over to lye his head on my lap.

I proceeded to play with his hair as I watched them. "So what brings all of you here?" I asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Well we all know we were accepted to the same place but the question is are we all going at the same time?" He questioned.

"Uh…yeah." I answered giving him a funny look.

"Ash." Riku called pushing past Marluxia and almost knocking him over.

"Hey Riku." I said smiling. "What's up?"

"Axels on the phone." He responded tossing me it.

Catching it I put it to my ear, "Axel…."

"Ash, I hear you got in here. That's awesome, listen I can't talk long I was just calling to congratulate you and tell you that we'll be there to pick you guys up at the station when you get here." He screamed into the phone, causing me to pull it away from my ear. "Make sure your wearing your Organization cloak when you get off the train, ok? Well later sis, love you…." With that the line went dead.

Hanging it up I sat it on the nightstand beside my bed. I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed.

"Didn't even give you a chance to talk eh, well that's Axel for you. Not really good for understanding emotions. I pity you for having such a brother." Marluxia laughed.

Springing off the bed towards him, I was stopped by Riku and Roxas who had caught me just in time to stop me from hitting him. I fought hard to get out of their grip, I wanted so much to hit him. I had never gotten along very well with Marluxia but since Axel had left things seemed to be getting worse between the two of us.

Zexion, who had been watching the situation closely walked past me and decided to take things into his own hands. Looking Marluxia straight in the eyes he gave him a slight grin, causing Marluxia to smile not knowing what he was about to do, he then pulled back his arm and punched him right in the left eye.

Marluxia stumbled back, wailing in pain as he clutched his face.

"Talk to her like that again and I'll do worse." He snapped.

I looked at Zexion with great admiration; I'd never seen him so angry and willing to fight someone from the Organization before.

"Ash, Ash!" Sora cried pushing past everyone to get to me.

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked as Riku and Roxas let me slide free from their grip.

"T-time…" He panted dropping backwards onto my bed.

"What about the time, its only… Shit its eight o'clock!" I gasped looking at my watch. "Zexion!"

Zexion let go of Marluxia who had been taunting him in the hallway, causing him to begin to fight with him again, and walk into the room.

"We need to get going, our train leaves at nine and arrives there at a minute past midnight. So we need to grab our things and get a move on." I replied running to my closet and trying to reach our spell books.

Watching me struggle Zexion walked over and with a simple gesture all the books including the bag beside it floated down and placed themselves neatly inside of it.

"Show off." I mumbled rushing over to the bed. Reaching under it I pulled out a large case, which held my keyblade. Opening it quick to be sure the contents were secure and safe, I closed it again and set it on top of my bed. Looking around I realized where my cloak was and grabbed it. "Ok, I'm ready." I exhaled loudly and took a seat on the side of the bed. "Dem, go get your Sitar and cloak its time to get going."

Demyx quickly jumped off the bed and went to grab his things.

As I was about to walk out the house door with the others I stopped and dropped all my things.

"What's wrong?" Zexion questioned looking at me.

"Go ahead to the car I'll be right back I forgot something." I responded running back up the stairs towards my bedroom. Running into the room I went straight for the box sitting on the shelf in my closet. Opening it with the key around my neck I pulled out the lighter Axel had intrusted to me. Clasping it in my hand I relocked the box after sliding it inside, grabbing the box I ran out of the room. Locking my bedroom door as I left.

As I was about to run down the stairs I met up with Demyx who was smiling greatly.

"We're finally going to see everyone again!!!" He yelled as he bolted down the stairs.

I smiled knowing he was right, after a long, long year I was finally going to get to see my brother again.

Getting into the car I sat beside Zexion clutching the box in my hands tightly.

He looked at the box and understood right away why I had to go back for it, he only smiled and kissed me on the forehead before taking my hand in his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we arrived at the train station I pulled the backpack on my back and held the box in one hand, while the other was interlaced with Zexions, who was currently carrying my keyblade in his other hand.

When we found our train we said goodbye to everyone, then Marluxia, Demyx, Riku, Zexion and I all boarded the train. We found a booth to ourselves and locked the door as soon as we entered it. Zexion helped me slide my things into the compartment above our seat before whispering in my ear. "Do you want me to lock that up there as well? I can put a spell on it that allows only you to remove it from the compartment along with spell locking the compartment shut." He took out his spell book and showed me the spell.

After thinking about it for a minute I decided to trust him and give him the box. I watched as he mumbled a spell and a seal then appeared on it. He carefully slid it into the compartment and then locked it, mumbling another spell that caused a second seal to appear. Realizing I was watching him closely he turned and kissed me. "It'll be safe I promise." He said kissing me again.

Nodding I sat down beside him, the train started to pull away from the station and I felt myself become fidgety.

A knock at the door caused me to jump, but I soon realized it was only the staff coming around to check our tickets. Only ours wasn't so calm when they saw us.

"Oh my god your back. Please I'm sorry for disturbing you, it wont happen again I'll be sure of it." She shrieked before slamming the door closed and locking it.

"Well you know they've been on this train." Riku laughed.

I gave him a smiling knowing what he meant, everyone feared the Organization and knew full well not to tempt my brother seeing as he was a pyromaniac. Which meant he had no problem with acting on this and setting whatever was bothering him to flame.

Closing my eyes I felt myself drifting off, I knew it was a long ride and Zexion was there to keep me safe. Cuddling into him I gave into my sleepy temptation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Springing awake I gasped for air as I looked around the booth in panic. I sat breathing heavily in the pitch black, running my hand to my left I felt nothing but an empty seat. Realizing Zexion wasn't beside me I turned on the light in a panic, I quickly saw he wasn't in the booth. Flinging the door open I was just about to leave the booth, when I was greeted by Zexion who was now standing right in front of me.

He took one look at me and pulled me into him close, holding me tight me kissed the top of my head.

I began to shake in his arms as I breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you were asleep so I took a minute to go to the washroom and call Axel to let him know where we were." He said rubbing my back.

"It's ok, I just had a bad dream and when you weren't there I thought something happened." I replied.

"Nothing's going to happen to me or you, I'll be sure of that." He responded. "Common lets go back in the booth, we have a few hours still. We should try to get some rest."

I nodded and followed him back into the booth. We sat down and I instantly nuzzled into him and began to fall back asleep.

The next time I'd awake it would be to the screeching sound of the trains breaks, as it pulled into the station.


End file.
